Star Wars (PrinceBalto Human Style)
PrinceBalto's human style spoof of the Star Wars saga. Cast *Phoebus (The Hunchback Of Notre Dame) as Qui-Gon Jinn *Aladdin (Aladdin Series) as Young Adult Obi-Wan Kenobi *Cassim (Aladdin III) as Adult Obi-Wan Kenobi *David (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2) as Young Anakin Skywalker *Hercules (Hercules) as Young Adult Anakin Skywalker *Amon (The Legend Of Korra) as Darth Vader *Drax The Destroyer (Guardians of the Galaxy) as The Unmasked Darth Vader *Esmeralda (The Hunchback Of Notre Dame) as Shmi Skywalker *Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Teenage Padme Amidala *Megara (Hercules) as Young Adult Padme Amidala *Uncle Iroh (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Yoda *Stoick The Vast (How To Train Your Dragon) as Mace Windu *Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback Of Notre Dame) as Palpatine/Darth Sidious *Firelord Ozai (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Darth Maul *Jafar (Aladdin I & II) as Count Dooku *Abis Mal (Aladdin Series) as Nute Gunray *Alameda Slim (Home On The Range) as Rune Hakko *Bolin (The Legend Of Korra) as Jar Jar Binks *King Triton (The Little Mermaid) as Boss Nass *Gobber The Belch (How To Train Your Dragon) as Captain Tarpals *Batman (Batman: The Animated Series) as Captain Panaka *Robin/Dick Grayson (Batman: The Animated Series) as Captain Typho *Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) as Jabba The Hutt *Sa'luk (Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves) as Bib Fortuna *The Joker (Batman: The Animated Series) as Salacious Crumb *Various Villains as The Denizens of Jabba's Court *Ty Lee (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Oola *Prince Naveen (The Princess & The Frog) as Max Rebo *Tiana (The Princess & The Frog) as Sy Snootles *Sokka (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Droopy McCool *Chief Powhatan (Pocahontas) as Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum *Gaston (Beauty & The Beast) as Sebulba *Mowgli (The Jungle Book) as Kitster *Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Wald *Merlin (The Sword In The Stone) as Ki-Adi-Mundi *Makko (The Legend Of Korra) as C-3PO *The Sultan (Aladdin) as R2-D2 *Unalaq (The Legend Of Korra) as Watto *Zeus (Hercules) as Cliegg Lars *Li Shang (Mulan) as Young Owen Lars *Fa Zhou (Mulan) as Elderly Owen Lars *Mulan (Mulan) as Young Beru Lars *Fa Li (Mulan) as Elderly Beru Lars *Batman (Batman: The Animated Series) as Captain Panaka *Robin/Dick Grayson (Batman: The Animated Series) as Captain Typho *Lex Luthor (Superman: The Animated Series) as Poggle The Lesser *Mr. Freeze (Batman: The Animated Series) as Jango Fett *Kunak (Batman & Mr. Freeze: Sub-Zero) as Young Boba Fett *Lobo (Superman: The Animated Series) as Adult Boba Fett *Shan-Yu (Mulan) as General Grievous *Rohan (The Legend Of Korra) as Infant Luke Skywalker *Flynn Rider (Tangled) as Young Adult Luke Skywalker *Young Ariel (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) as Infant Princess Leia Organa *Teenage Ariel (The Little Mermaid) as Young Adult Princess Leia Organa *Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) as Han Solo *Wreck-It-Ralph (Wreck-It-Ralph) as Chewbacca *The Foot Clan (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) as The Clone- & Stormtroopers *Rasputin (Anastasia) as Grand Moff Tarkin *Prince Hans (Frozen) as Greedo Cast Gallery HOND.JPG|Phoebus as Qui-Gon Jinn Aladdin.JPG|Aladdin as Obi-Wan Kenobi as a young adult King Of Thieves.JPG|Cassim as Obi-Wan Kenobi as an older adult D.JPG|David as Young Anakin Skywalker Herc.JPG|Hercules as Young Adult Anakin Skywalker Amon and his Equalists.png|Amon as Darth Vader Drax.JPG|Drax as The Unmasked Darth Vader Esmeralda-(The Hunchback of Notre Dame)-2.jpg|Esmeralda as Shmi Skywalker Katara smiles at coronation.png|Katara as Teenage Padme Amidala Meg-vol2-disney-princess-30782130-281-700.jpg|Meg as Young Adult Padme Amidala Iroh smiling.png|Uncle Iroh as Yoda Stoick The Vast.png|Stoick The Vast as Mace Windu Merlin official.jpg|Merlin as Ki-Adi-Mundi JCF.JPG|Judge Claude Frollo as Palpatine/Darth Sidious Ozai.png|Firelord Ozai as Darth Maul Jafar.jpg|Jafar as Count Dooku Shan-Yu 2.JPG|Shan-Yu as General Grievous Category:Star Wars Category:Movie Spoofs Category:PrinceBalto Category:PrinceBalto Spoofs Category:Human Style Spoofs Category:PrinceBalto Masterpiece Collection